Deal with the Devil
by domfemtamin
Summary: "Selamat datang di dunia baru mu, Jungkook-ah." seraya kalimat itu terlontar, dengan guguran helai hitam diantara mereka, Jungkook sadar jika sosok itu adalah apa yang ia butuhkan sejak dulu di kehidupannya. [VKook/TaeKook] [M] [DevilAU]


Jadi, dia kalah lagi.

Jungkook kalah lagi.

 _lagi_.

Dengan berat hati dia membiarkan uangnya yang dia bawa dari rumahnya beralih ke tangan pemuda dengan rambut ungu yang duduk dengan wajah angkuh di depannya.

Matanya memicing tidak suka kala pemuda di depanya itu malah berlagak tidak butuh uang tersebut alih-alih melenggang pergi dengan sebatang rokok warna hitam yang dia jepit diantara bibir tebalnya.

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa tidak kau bawa uangnya? Aku memberikan mu senilai dengan yang aku pertaruhkan tadi. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih."

Pemuda itu hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh, lalu melenggang pergi dari sana tanpa sepatah kata pun.

dan itu membuat Jungkook semakin sebal. Dia memasukan uang bernilai besar itu kedalam tas jinjingnya lalu mengejar pemuda tadi keluar.

Namun ia bahkan tidak dapat menemukan sosoknya tepat ketika ia sudah menginjakan kakinya keluar dari arena perjudian yang terletak di dalam sebuah rumah kecil yang di depanya terdapat toko naengmeyon emperan.

 _ya_

Jungkook berjudi. Dia pemain judi. Pecandu judi sampai rasanya nyaris gila ketika ia kehilangan semua uang yang di milikinya karena kalah berjudi.

tapi, hari ini berbeda.

Pemuda yang datang entah dari mana itu, mengalahkannya telak dan menolak uang kemenangnya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa buah tangannya.

 _ini aneh_.

Jungkook tidak pernah menemukan orang setolol pemuda tadi selama ia bermain judi.

dia menang uang sebesar lima juta setengah dan pemuda itu menolaknya seakan itu hanyalah uang seribu.

gila.

apakah pemuda itu sudah kaya raya sampai kemenangan senilai lima juta itu tidak ada apa apanya?

Jungkook tidak habis fikir. Tapi dia cukup senang karena ia tidak harus kehilangan uangnya dan mampu memberikannya mabuk untuk malam ini.

Terhitung sudah tiga bulan dia libur minum dan pergi merokok dengan santai di bar pinggiran kota karena beban hutang judi yang nominalnya tidak main-main.

Jungkook nyaris gila ketika Ryuwoon menagih hutangnya yang senilai satu motor sport terbaru dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu.

uang dari mana Jungkook bisa dapatkan dalam waktu sebegitu singkatnya untuk membayar kekalahan judinya itu?

ia sudah menjual barang-barang mahalnya dan tidak ada lagi yang tersisa yang cukup dan senilai dengan harga yang di tagih oleh Ryuwoon.

lantas, bagaimana cara agar Jungkook mampu mendapatkan uangnya?

apakah ia harus merampok? mencuri? memalak?

 _well_ , Jungkook tidak ingin membebani diri sendiri lebih dari membohongi Ayahnya yang selalu ia todongkan tangan minta uang yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit.

sudah dipastikan Ayahnya akan mulai curiga dan memberhentikan diri untuk memberikan Jungkook uang dan juga kebebasan.

Dan itu akan semakin menyulitkan hidup Jungkook, _lagi_.

jadi malam itu, setelah mabuk berat dan pikirannya berbelok kesegala arah dan berakhir mendekati seorang pria tua dengan jas mahalnya di dalam sebuah bilik kecil bar tersebut, Jungkook terhenti karena sepertinya tubuh tegap berbalut pakaian serba hitam menghadang jalannya.

Jungkook tidak ambil pusing dan memilih mendorong orang itu dan semakin mendekatkan diri pada pria tua yang sumringah mendapati anak muda yang berlekuk bagus menjadi makan malamnya malam ini.

Dan tepat ketika Jungkook nyaris benar-benar menjual _apa_ yang seharusnya tidak dia jajakan pada siapapun, sosok itu datang dan menghentikannya.

Lalu membawa tubuh nyaris telanjang Jungkook ke suatu tempat yang Jungkook tidak tahu-menahu dimana tempat tersebut berada.

"Apakah kau sedang kesulitan?"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa lagi bertanya, "Ya dan aku sangat membutuhkan uang dan.."

sosok di depanya menaikan alisnya, tampak bingung, " _Dan_?"

"Dan aku butuh kebahagian. Kepuasan, hasrat terpenuhi dan kemenangan. Aku membutuhkan itu semua. Keberuntungan yang tak pernah habis."

lalu Jungkook tertawa. Wajahnya memerah bak udang rebus akibat efek alkohol yang kelewat batas maksimalnya.

"Kalau tidak bisa memberikanya padaku, tidak usah sok bertanya kau."

Jungkook merengut, mengusakan wajah cemberutnya kelipatan tangan dan merebahkan diri di atas sebuah lantai putih tanpa noda.

Sosok di depannya hanya berdiam dengan sorot matanya terus memandangi tubuh lemah Jungkook yang seperti tengah mabuk total.

"Hanya itu yang kau inginkan, hm?"

Jungkook mendongakan wajahnya, menatap wajah sosok itu yang tidak bisa ia tangkap dengan jelas.

dan Jungkook mengangguk lagi, "Ya."

"Itu hal mudah."

" _Huh_?"

"Kau hanya perlu memberikan aku jaminan dan kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan semuda kau membalikan telapak tangan mu."

Jungkook terdiam namun kemudian dia segera tertawa. begitu terbahak sampai rasanya perutnya sakit.

matanya menatap wajah buram sosok itu dengan air mata akibat terlalu geli begitu mendengar penuturan sosok tersebut.

"Yang benar saja," katanya sambil berusaha bangkit. "Semudah ini kau mampu memberikan semua yang aku mau, begitu?"

Jungkook mempraktikan gerakan membalik telapak tangan putihnya kebagian punggung. lalu menatap sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam tersebut dengan wajah datar.

"Jangan bercanda, brengsek. Kau fikir aku "

tiba-tiba, setelah Jungkook berkata dengan nada meragukan dan meremehkan sosok itu, kobaran abi hitam menyala dan mengelilingi diri Jungkook.

sontak matanya membelalak kaget, jantungnya berdegup cepat karena panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Kau pasti tahu api hitam itu sepanas apa, 'kan?"

"Ini bukan film animasi, jangan melucu disini, brengsek. matikan apinya dan biarkan aku pulang!"

sosok itu mendekat, melangkahkan sol sepatunya yang terdengar nyaring mendekat kearah kobaran api hitam yang mengelilingi sosok Jungkook yang terlihat rapuh dan ketakutan.

"Kau cukup percaya padaku dan semuanya akan semudah kau menghela nafas berat mu itu, bocah kecil."

Jungkook masih belum juga memfokuskan penglihatannya pada wajah sosok itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi.

sosok itu bermain-main dengan apinya. dan ia tidak terbakar sedikit pun. dan Jungkook tidak dapat lagi meluruskan fikirannya selain menuding jika sosok didepannya tersebut adalah seseorang yang ahli dalam sihir.

tapi begitu melihat bulu berwarna hitam berjatuhan dari arah atas menuju bawah, membuat Jungkook sadar kalau sosok di depanya bukanlah seorang ahli sihir.

"Apakah kau malaikat?"

dan sosok itu hanya tertawa sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang Jungkook lontarkan padanya.

"Apakah kau berfikir jika bulu itu identik dengan sayap malaikat, Jungkook-ah?"

 _'dia tahu nama ku! bagaimana bisa!?'_

"Aku bukan malaikat, bocah kecil." katanya dengan tangan yang bermain dengan api itu mengusal surainya yang berwarna kelabu terang, menjatuhkan hoodie jaketnya dan berjalan selangkah lebih dekat pada lingkaran api hitam yang melingkupi Jungkook.

dan sekarang, Jungkook bisa melihat wajahnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Bagaimana menurut mu? Apakah aku masih terlihat seperti sosok malaikat?"

Jungkook terbungkam.

hatinya meraung bahwa dia ingin berkata ' _ya_ ' namun sorot mata sosok tersebut yang berwarna merah tersebut serasa menusuk sampai kedalam tempurung kepalanya untuk menjawab 'tidak'.

hal pertama yang terlintas dipikirkan Jungkook ketika sosok itu secara jelas adalah, sempurna.

sungguh. tidak di rekayasa.

Jungkook mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan kikuk. sementara orang didepanya atau sosok didepanya itu malah asik menyeringai dengan taring kecil yang mengintip dari dalam bibirnya.

dan begitu melihatnya, dia mengira jika sosok ini adalah vampir. tapi, penjelasan di depanya membuat dia bergidik semakin ketakutan.

karena,

"Aku iblis, Jungkook." katanya dengan suara yang terdengar semakin merendah.

aura di sekitar Jungkook terasa semakin panas. dan kobaran api hitam pun semakin bergejolak seperti tengah marah.

sosok itu mengadahkan wajahnya menatap angkuh wajah ketakutan Jungkook seraya menyeringai dan memamerkan taringnya yang semakin terlihat runcing.

matanya semakin merah pekat dengan rambutnya yang berubah berwarna putih.

Jungkook dapat melihat dengan jelas sepasang sayap dengan bulu hitam pekat dan sepasang tanduk yang sebelah kirinya terpotong setengah berwarna senada dengan hitamnya sayap sosok itu.

wujudnya berubah semakin menggelap dan auranya terasa semakin mencekam kala suara iblis itu yang terdengar begitu rendah dan dalam memanggil nama Jungkook.

"Aku iblis yang datang untuk memudahkan niat mu. Berikan aku dirimu seutuhnya maka aku akan berikan apapun untuk mu."

Jungkook menahan napasnya, jantungnya memompa semakin cepat dan pikirannya tidak lagi memikiran jawaban selain mengiyakan tawaran semenggiurkan itu.

siapa yang tidak ingin keinginannya tidak terpenuhi di dunia yang biadab ini?

Jungkook tidak setolol itu, _dia rasa_.

jadi begitu tangan besar berkuku panjang berwarna hitam itu terulur untuk menyambut Jungkook kedalam dunia barunya, Jungkook tanpa opsi lain dan begitu percaya dirinya, meletakan tangannya diatas telapak tangan pucat itu.

menatap lurus mata iblis tersebut dengan sorot matanya yang tampak bergetar.

ada sedikit keraguan, tapi, Jungkook tidak dapat menolaknya juga. Ini seperti ekstasi, begitu menggiurkan.

jadi, tepat ketika tangan mereka bertautan dan sorot mereka beradu, Iblis itu menyeringai semakin lebar dan membawa tubuh Jungkook bebas dari api hitamnya untuk berdekatan dengan tubuh besarnya.

mencengkram lembut dagu Jungkook seraya membisikannya,

" _Selamat datang di dunia barumu, Jeon Jungkook_."

dan Jungkook fikir, ini semua tidaklah terlalu buruk.

toh semua orang pernah bedosa. semua orang memiliki hati congkak dan egoisnya sendiri.

jadi, _inilah_ yang Jungkook lakukan untuk membuat dirinya sendiri bahagia sepanjang umurnya kelak.

 ** _Membuat kesepakatan dengan iblis_**.

tidak ada kesepakatan yang lebih membuatnya menyeringai senang dari pada kesepakatannya denga Iblis ini sepanjang ia pernah membuatnya.

 ** _Membuat kesepakatan dentan Iblis_**..

Jungkook menyukai kalimat itu sebagaimana dia menyukai sorot mata tajam sang Iblis yang menusuk bola matanya.

Dunia baru Jungkook bersama Iblisnya tidak akan berlangsung seperti hitam dan putih.

semuanya, akan meletup dan mengejutkan seperti pinata.

begitu juga dengan nasib yang akan merubah diri Jungkook seutuhnya.

 ** _Membuat kesepakatan dentan Iblis.._**

itulah yang Jungkook butuhkan sejak ia terlahir di dunia ini.

.

.

[ **To Be Continued**... ]

.

.

.

hy, guise

 **moonsterjoon** aka **_Felixjedisson ama Felixeon Arthur_** speaking :D

vkook pertama gua, ya

semoga suka dan bisa kalian terima :)

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dengan review dan likes ya kawan kawan

see u di next chapter, i luf me

.

 ** _moonsterjoon2017_**


End file.
